Labels are typically used for marking products. Some labels are formed as a piece of tag that is attached to an exterior surface of the products. Other labels are printed directly onto a surface of the products.
Conventional labels are visible under daylight. However, many conventional labels are not visible when natural light is unavailable or insufficient. Some of the conventional labels use backlighting to provide illumination so that the labels are visible when there is an absence of natural light.
However, many conventional labels that use backlighting are not prominently illuminated because the backlighting is neither able to provide sufficient light for illumination the labels nor is directed onto the labels. Increasing the luminance of the backlighting to enable the label to be visually discernable would result in the backlighting being too glaring.
Accordingly, there is a need for displaying a label formed on a surface of a product with an appropriate amount of light for illuminating the label when natural light is unavailable.